


Bourne Again

by windfallswest



Category: Bourne (Movies), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: Bobby Caldwell had a terrible sense of humour, Jason Bourne reflected as he sat across from Daniel Ocean at an almost-empty Chicago bar in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon.





	Bourne Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry/not sorry. This is what happens when there are too many sequel-fuelled movie-marathons on weekend TV?

Bobby Caldwell had a terrible sense of humour, Jason Bourne reflected as he sat across from Daniel Ocean at an almost-empty Chicago bar in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. Of all the cons working day-jobs at the FBI, Bourne had _had_ to haul himself out of the Hudson River onto the the deck of the boat he and his wife were renting ostensibly as part of their vacation and actually to smuggle an assortment of stolen statuary to a rendezvous outside territorial waters. 

Bourne had almost broken Ocean's wrist when he went for that lift, but that was noisy, and he wanted badly to stay under the radar. So he'd decided to play along with Ocean until he got a better read on what was going on.

He didn't carry guns anymore, but he did carry knives. They made less noise and were easier to conceal, even when people were looking.

Bourne had no idea which of them Caldwell was trying to do a favour for, but there was no question that he'd think setting up something like this was hilarious. Unfortunately, he was Bourne's only remaining resource in law enforcement and too valuable to murder in his sleep.

Reuben assumed it was nerves, when he stayed staring into the under-lit and chlorinated water of the pool after everyone else had gone in. He had no idea.

In the end, what had persuaded him was that Ocean and Ryan didn't do guns. Bourne wasn't actually sure either of them even knew how to use one. It was refreshing, actually, to work with people who relied on their wits instead of defaulting to lethal force. 

He got up early every morning to do Tai Chi, because he had to stay in shape, and it was the kind of pretentious overachiever crap _Linus Caldwell_ (well, he'd had to have a _reason_ to stay in touch with Bobby) would latch onto. He played the pretentious, overachieving neophyte because it put people off talking to him except for the occasional benevolent word of wisdom.

It wasn't really relevant that he'd actually broken into a nuclear silo before.

Bourne wondered if it was discretion or just hazing that no one had warned him yet about Ocean and Ryan. It seemed pretty obvious to him that the lies that had broken up Ocean's marriage had not been just the ones about his real occupation. 

Still, no skin off his nose. And fourteen million dollars was nothing to sneeze at. Bourne would deal with Benedict later if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> **Ocean's Twelve**
> 
> It just _had_ to be Italy again, didn't it?


End file.
